Perdas
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Daryl falhara em todas as tentativas de salvá-los – e salvar-se a si mesmo. Mas Carol estava lá para lembrar que ele ainda não havia se transformado em cinzas.


O coração de Daryl Dixon falhou uma batida. Era como se o ar tivesse parado, e sua visão foi tomada pelo vermelho que umedeceu o cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo infantil. Por um segundo, o coração de Daryl deixou de funcionar, como se, assim, pudesse partir com ela. Sentiu o gosto amargo do sangue que espirrara em seu rosto. Lembrou dolorosamente das palavras de Carol. "Não acredito mais que devemos salvar as pessoas". Ele ainda acreditava, mas havia falhado na tentativa, miseravelmente e mais uma vez.

Quando o coração pareceu voltar a funcionar no peito, a primeira batida foi dolorosa. Acelerou o suficiente para bombear a adrenalina a cada um de seus músculos, que se movimentaram mecanicamente para levantar a arma e atirar contra a policial que, sem pestanejar, disparara contra a cabeça de Beth após ser apunhalada. Beth... uma criança. Beth, a menina que acreditava em algo melhor. Beth, que cantava com uma voz doce e trazia esperança às mentes machucadas pelo horror. "Você vai sentir muito a minha falta quando eu me for, Daryl Dixon." A última música de Beth parecia tão distante quanto um mundo sem mortos vivos caminhando por aí.

Estava chorando. Droga, estava chorando de novo. As lágrimas que deixou de derramar por toda uma vida pareciam vir tão mais fáceis agora... as lágrimas que Merle dizia serem coisa de veado. Foda-se. Merle está morto também. E, de um jeito ou de outro, morto pelas mãos de Daryl. Não importa que ele tivesse sido mordido por um zumbi e, de fato, esta fosse a causa da morte. O tiro de misericórdia foi disparado pela arma de Daryl, pelas mãos de Daryl, que agora disparava contra a cabeça da policial que tirara o último fio de esperança de seu mundo.

Não. Ainda havia um fio de esperança. Sentiu os dedos de Carol apertando seu ombro e baixou a arma, embora sequer tenha entendido o que os sobreviventes do Grady Memorial Hospital falavam naquele tom desesperado. Não precisava se virar para saber que aquele aperto delicado, mas firme, vinha de Carol e de ninguém mais. Ela estava ali. Sempre esteve. Ou quase. Mas quando não esteve, era como se sua presença permanecesse dentro de Daryl, tal qual uma rosa cherokee, que nasce onde o pranto é derramado.

Ele não chorara por Carol quando ela sumiu. Mesmo quando achou que apenas ele e Beth haviam sobrevivido à invasão do Governador à prisão, sentia sua presença. Ela não estava na penitenciária no momento do ataque. Talvez não estivesse morta. E a droga da esperança que ele tentava afastar simplesmente não morria. Ele lutava, atirava, sobrevivia. Mas Carol estava sempre ali, latente, como uma dor de dente incômoda, mas que o fazia se lembrar de que ainda estava vivo. De que ainda não havia se transformado em cinzas.

Como sempre, Rick resolvia a situação. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ainda convidara aqueles desgraçados que levaram a vida de Beth para vir com eles – sabe Deus para onde, se é que há uma porra de um Deus. Sem esperar por qualquer resposta, Daryl avançou para o corpo sem vida. Uma parte de seu coração despedaçado agradecia por não precisar matá-la de novo. O tiro havia atravessado sua cabeça, de forma que ela jamais seria maculada por aquela doença absurda que mantinha mortos andando atrás de carne humana. Beth era doce demais para isso. Jamais se tornaria um corpo pútrido daqueles.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem inerte e acariciou seus cabelos sem se importar com o sangue que corria livre sobre o piso hospitalar. Ao seu lado, notou os pés de Carol. Mais uma vez ela estava ali. Chorava em silêncio. Sentia sua respiração alterada pela dor - da morte de Beth e a sua própria. Carol, como todos ali, havia perdido tanto. Mas tirara da dor a força para se tornar quem era agora. Uma sobrevivente.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Daryl içou o corpo de Beth em seus braços. Como estava leve! Como se o peso de enfrentar um mundo maluco daqueles tivesse sido tirado dela. Lembrou-se de um dia tê-la carregado em seus braços para um café da manhã cheio de regalias numa funerária abandonada que havia escapado ao domínio dos zumbis. A cena parecia ter acontecido séculos atrás. Naquele momento, chegou a pensar que, se fossem só os dois, ali, seria bom. Poderiam construir algo juntos. Viver, ao invés de simplesmente existir. Ela poderia cantar para ele antes de dormir. E ele poderia protegê-la. Prometeu a si mesmo, naquele momento, mantê-la viva. Mantê-la bem. E de novo falhou.

As lágrimas insistiam em escorrer, manchando sua visão enquanto caminhava em silêncio pelos corredores. Os paços arrastados de Carol ficaram logo à frente, amparados pelo corpo de Tyresse, que a ajudava a caminhar. Estava fraca. Por um momento, pensou que podia perdê-la também. Tentou afastar a ideia, pois o medo que tomou conta dele foi quase como um soco na boca do estômago, deixando-o sem ar.

Ao sair do Grady Memorial, ficou surpreso ao ver que o sol ainda brilhava. A droga do mundo continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito. Ao olhar para frente, a visão manchada pela claridade e pelas lágrimas, seu coração mais uma vez falhou no peito. Maggie. Seu olhar de esperança tomado pela dor ao ver a irmã nos braços de Daryl, seu grito angustiado ferindo o coração como uma seta disparada por sua besta contra mais um cérebro. Daryl estancou. Não sabia o que fazer. Não podia mais. Não havia mais como lidar com aquela situação.

_"Oh you got to hold on, hold on_

_You got to hold on_

_Take my hand, I'm standing right here_

_You gotta hold on"_

Sentiu mais uma vez o toque conhecido em seu ombro, que lhe deu fôlego para continuar de pé. Carol olhou em seus olhos nublados pelo pranto, e seu olhar carregava tanta dor, mas também tanta compreensão do que se passava no íntimo de Daryl que ele se assustou.

- Daryl... eu... posso levá-la - disse Rick, interrompendo seu contato visual com Carol.

- Não. Eu faço isso. Tenho de fazer isso.

Amparada por Gleen, Maggie permanecia distante, chocada demais com a brutalidade da cena para se aproximar.

- O que... o que foi que aconteceu? - a voz ainda infantil de Carl se fez ouvir.

Daryl não queria reviver aquilo, nem se deu ao trabalho de se questionar o que o grupo que havia ido para Washington estava fazendo ali. Não queria parar. Apenas continuou caminhando em direção a um dos carros de polícia estacionados. Carros do Grady Memorial. Pouco importava. Tomaria um deles e levaria Beth para a igreja. Daria a ela velório e enterro. Faria o padre idiota ler um trecho qualquer da Bíblia, ou cantar um hino babaca. Era isso o que precisava, o que ela teria desejado, embora não conseguisse acreditar num Deus. Que Deus permitira que alguém como Beth partisse assim?

- Daryl! - a voz de Michone soou atrás dele - Daryl, pra onde você vai?

- Preciso levá-la para a igreja. Enterrá-la.

O olhar de pesar de Michone foi terrível.

- A igreja foi invadida pelos caminhantes. Não podemos voltar.

Rapidamente, ela explicou a Daryl e a um perplexo Rick o que havia acontecido. Contou ainda sobre Eugene, que havia mentido a respeito da possibilidade de cura em Washington e agora jazia meio vivo, meio morto dentro do caminhão de bombeiros. Nada havia que esperar. O futuro não existia. O que iriam fazer?

- Vamos enterrá-la de qualquer forma.

A voz cansada de Carol chegou ao grupo antes que Daryl pudesse digerir completamente as informações de Michone. Recomposto pelo tom decidido dela, colocou o corpo inerte de Beth no banco do carro de bombeiros. Rick falava:

- É perigoso demais nos aproximarmos novamente da igreja. É um risco que não devemos correr. Precisamos achar outro lugar para ficar.

- Eu vou enterrá-la, Rick, e vai ser naquela igreja. Você queira ou não - Daryl falou.

- E eu vou com ele - disse Carol, seu ombro quase encostando no de Daryl, sua proximidade despertando nele a sensação de querer ser envolvido por seus braços e apenas chorar até o mundo acabar. Mas não faria aquilo. Não podia.

Por fim, o grupo decidiu que seria pior se separar. Iriam até a igreja no carro de bombeiros e, lá, encarariam a situação e pensariam no que fazer. Maggie continuava chorando e sequer conseguia se aproximar da meia-irmã. Seu corpo era constantemente sacudido por espasmos, e ela balbuciava chamando pelo pai e por Beth. Incomodado e incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra de consolo, Daryl entrou no carro e deitou a cabeça ensanguentada em seu colo. Carol subiu com dificuldades e sentou ao seu lado. Ela não falava. Não o tocava. Mas estava ali. Machucada e dolorida, mas ali. Com ele e para ele. Como havia de ser sempre. Tinha de ser sempre. Era sua última chance de salvar alguém. Ou será que era ela quem o salvaria?

_"Well, God bless your crooked little heart_

_St. Louis got the best of me_

_I miss your broken-china voice_

_How I wish you were still here with me"_

Na igreja, a madeira fina que Carl e Michone haviam pregado na porta quase arrebentara. Na tentativa de tentar contê-los, Rick tratou de arrumar mais tábuas e prendê-las no pórtico, enquanto Abraham, Tara e Michone faziam uma batida no entorno para acabar com os zumbis que tivessem escapado por ali.

Rick se aproximou de Daryl.

- Não sei quanto tempo a madeira vai aguentar.

- O suficiente para fazermos o que precisa ser feito.

Daryl pareceu então notar pela primeira vez a presença do padre Gabriel e seu olhar constantemente assustado. Não se sentia capaz de confiar nele, principalmente depois que Michone contara como a igreja fora invadida. Ele era fraco. Não servia para esse mundo. Ainda acreditava num Deus que punia quem matava. Mesmo que o alvo já estivesse morto.

- Ei, você. Vai dizer algumas palavras dessas que se dizem nos velórios, ok?

Padre Gabriel apenas assentiu, sem, no entanto, aparentar o menor conforto com a situação de estar rodeado por zumbis que ele mesmo atraíra para sua igreja. Pouco importava para Daryl o que ele sentisse, desde que pudesse dizer algumas palavras bonitas. Daryl se sentia incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa bonita por toda a sua vida.

"Eu nunca tomei sorvete de iogurte! Nunca tive um pônei de estimação! Nunca ganhei nada do Papai-Noel! Nunca tive ninguém pra me proteger! E nunca cortei meus pulsos pra chamar a atenção!"

Depois de ouvir tudo isso, ela havia dito que era exatamente como ele, que nunca deixava ninguém se aproximar. E ele reconhecia agora, como reconhecera na ocasião, a verdade daquelas palavras. Afastar-se era sua armadura. Estava cansado de perder as pessoas ao seu redor. Estava cansado de conviver com quem não pudera fazer nada para salvar Sofia. Dale. Lory. Merle. Andrea. Hershel. Beth...

Como todos ali tinham suas tarefas, seguiu para fazer o que precisa ser feito. Escolheu um espaço ao lado de uma sepultura com lapide de mármore branco, do qual o tempo apagara o nome de quem ali jazia, num sono eterno e tranquilo de quem nunca teve que conviver com zumbis. Com raiva, colocava a pá na terra e retirava montes de solo duro para abrir a cova. Em poucos minutos, estava ensopado de suor e com os músculos dormentes, mas a dor não o deixava parar. A dor era seu motor. A dor seria sempre sua companheira mais fiel, de vestido da cor do luto e garras que se cravavam em seu coração.

Só se deu conta de que Carol estava ali após um tempo cavando. Estava sentada, de olhos fechados, sem fazer questão de que ele a notasse. Por um instante, Daryl parou apenas para observá-la. Diante da falta do som da pá socando a terra, quase como uma música de ninar, ela abriu os olhos. Um sorriso fraco de compreensão tomou seu rosto, e era como se todo o conforto do mundo se encontrasse ali, naqueles olhos claros e cheios de mistério. "Você era um moleque. Agora, virou um homem", ela tinha dito. Um homem miserável. Um homem sem futuro e com um passado sujo demais para esconder debaixo do tapete.

Soltou a pá por um instante e permitiu-se desabar ao lado dela.

- Você está bem?

- Dói.

- Por causa do atropelamento...

- Por causa de tudo, Daryl - ela suspirou e calou-se novamente. Mas, num movimento meio desajeitado, colocou sua mão sobre a dele. Um gesto que bastava para fazer o coração de Daryl acelerar. Idiota! Mais uma para perder? Ele não podia deixar.

Um barulho em meio às folhagens chamou a atenção de Daryl, que em um segundo estava de pé com a besta na mão. Era Rick, seguido pelos demais. Era a hora. Daryl sabia que o reforço na porta da igreja não seria capaz de segurar os zumbis por muito tempo. Mas onde diabos estava Maggie?

- Ela não quer participar - disse Tara, num fio de voz. - Está em choque. Gleen ficou com ela no caminhão de bombeiros.

- Como assim ela não quer participar do enterro da própria irmã? - disse Daryl, nervoso, e gritou. - Maggie, onde é que você está? Vai sim assistir a cerimônia, ou seja lá o que isso for, e dizer algumas palavras para Beth, garota! – e partiu pisando duro em direção ao local onde Abraham havia estacionado a viatura, com Rick em seu encalço.

Abriu a porta do caminhão e deu de cara com o olhar surpreso do coreano, que ninava Maggie. Ela levantou, sobressaltada e sem esperar pela invasão. Daryl pegou-a pelo pulso e praticamente a obrigou a sair.

- Anda logo, Maggie, antes que você se arrependa. Escute o que estou dizendo. Porra, é a sua irmã. A única que sobrou da merda da sua família!

- Eu não vou. Não quero! – ela se desvencilhou do toque apertado de Daryl e escondeu-se atrás de Gleen, que parecia disposto a esmurrar Daryl para afastá-lo. Mas Daryl sabia a causa da reação de Maggie. Enterrar a irmão era reconhecer que ela e o pai estavam mortos, e Maggie era fraca demais para isso. Preferia não falar. Não encarar. Continuar existindo sem viver a dor.

- Sua irmã me ensinou uma vez que não devemos mais chorar por aqueles que se foram, mas sim ser gratos por ter tido a oportunidade de ter convivido com eles. Ela era assim. Ela iria ao seu enterro, Maggie. Diria coisas boas sobre você, merda. Ela era doce pra caralho e não merecia morrer assim – estava chorando de novo quando sentiu o abraço de Maggie envolver-lhe. Ambos despedaçados. Ambos sem os irmãos para sempre.

Maggie então caminhou ao lado de Daryl até o lugar onde ele havia cavado a cova. Se disser que se lembraria mais tarde do que padre Gabriel disse, ele mentiria. Só conseguia olhar da cova para os olhos cansados de Carol. Será que a perderia também?

Ele e Rick cobriram o corpo de Beth, enrolado em um lençol, com a terra dura da Geórgia. De repente, Maggie começou a cantar. A voz não era tão doce quanto a de Beth, mas deu um nó no coração de Daryl.

"_They hung a sign up in our town_

'_If you live it up, you won't live it down'_

_So, she left Monte Rio, son_

_Just like a bullet leaves a gun_

_With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips_

_She went and took that California trip_

_Well, the moon was gold, her hair like wind_

_She said don't look back just come on Jim"_

O barulho dos zumbis ficava mais alto, quase que encobrindo a voz fraca e cortada pela dor de Maggie. Quando ela acabou, foi a vez de Michone falar.

- Acho que devemos ir para Washington.

- Você não ouviu o que a gente disse? – perguntou Abraham, irritado. – Eugene mentiu. Não há cura.

- Eu sei... – continuou Michone. – Mas estamos a 160 quilômetros de distância. E se for um lugar onde estaremos seguros? É uma oportunidade. Ao invés de ficar só vagando. Ao invés de só sobreviver.

Todos se entreolharam. As lágrimas deram lugar à necessidade latente de sobreviver.

- Nós ficaremos bem. Porque é assim que sobrevivemos. Juntos – disse Rick. – Enquanto houver um de nós para tentar proteger o outro, estaremos bem.

Daryl não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras. Estava quebrado. Morto por dentro. Foi quando, mais uma vez, sentiu o toque quente daquela mão suave, mas firme, e tão conhecida. Carol. Ela ainda estava ali para protegê-lo. E ele ainda estava ali para protegê-la.

- Não somos cinzas, Carol. Ainda não.

Ela apenas sorriu, pronta para acompanhá-lo ao inferno se fosse preciso. E se fosse para perdê-la, Daryl sabia: ele se perderia junto. Seria sua última tentativa. Por ela, valeria a pena.

* * *

><p>Primeira songfic de The Walking Dead saindo do forno... e descobri que meu motor para escrever fanfics é simplesmente a espera. Foi assim com Harry Potter, foi assim com a minha CharlieClaire de Lost. E é assim com Daryl Dixon. 3

Espero que gostem!

_*Música: Hold on - Tom Waits_

_watch?v=YVD0CbYCJX8_

Mia Galvez


End file.
